This invention relates to apparatus and method for processing animal intestines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relates to apparatus and method for processing and inverting hog stomachs.
Apparatus and method for inverting animal intestines are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 427,046 (Cherriere) discloses a machine for reversing meat casings in which an animal meat casing is drawn over a conical head and tube. The latter end of the casing is allowed to fall into or enter a space between the end of the tube and the head, and the head is drawn back by means of a cord or chain to fasten the latter end of the casing between the end of the tube and head. The casing is then manipulated off the tube and reversed, the cord is released, and the head is forced away from the tube by a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,912 (Loerke) discloses a sausage casing turner in which the sausage casing to be turned inside out is dropped into the bowl of the funnel and drawn down through the narrow tube of the funnel, a casing end is turned up over the outside of the end of the funnel tube, and a thimble is slipped over the end of the funnel tube and casing end. The funnel is then held by its handle and water poured in around the casing. The water runs down around the casing inside the funnel tube until its weight and volume pulls the casing downward through the funnel tube, thereby reversing the casing.
Both Cherriere and Loerke are too slow and labor intensive to produce inverted hog stomachs at a reasonable price. Cherriere requires an operator to manually pull a meat casing on and off of the device. Similarly to Cherriere, Loerke requires several manual steps to secure the casing in the funnel, pour water around the casing, and remove it from the funnel; and is therefore too labor intensive to produce inverted animal intestines at an acceptable price.
Because of the labor intensive nature of inverting intestines using known apparatus and method, currently, hog stomachs are split open and washed. This is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,800 (Lindstrom) which discloses a hog stomach opener and washer.
There is a demand and need for unsplit, or whole, hog stomachs in the food industry, particularly for unsplit hog stomachs which are produced at a price competitive with split stomachs. However, prior to the present invention, the cost of producing unsplit hog stomachs has made them unacceptable in the marketplace.